This invention generally relates to security locks for windows, doors, and panels; and more particularly to concealed or hidden locks that are particularly adapted for use with sliding closures.
In the customary locking means employed for use with sliding sash windows, sliding door panels, and like enclosures, the operating parts of the locking means are usually located in the same position on the doors and windows, such as on the inside window panel, generally projecting above the upper portion of the window frame. These locking parts can be easily seen through the transparent window panes and are also easily located by touch in the dark. An intruder on the outside may therefore easily open a window by breaking a conveniently located window pane and manually disengage the interlocking members, or may easily break the lock using any one of a variety of tools including a simple screwdriver or pry bar.
In a similar manner, the customary locks for sliding doors or panels are generally located in the same relative positions on the doors, with the interengaging parts being clearly visible and therefore easily found by sight or touch. An unauthorized person can therefore quickly locate and then break or open the lock to gain acess to the enclosed area.
More elaborate and specially constructed locks and latches for sliding windows or panels are, of course, obtainable and may be custom fabricated to provide a greater degree of security. However, such special locking devices are much more costly and therefore unsuitable for common everyday uses on sliding sash windows, sliding doors, and panels.